Love is a strange thing
by Yokubo-san
Summary: Ryoma had been gay for all his life, With homophobes all around him how will he manage? Will he find love? Or drown in an unrequited love? Parings unknown as for now. prologue is up.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm back and I'm going to give my writing another chance. This is my first prince of tennis fanfiction so I hope you enjoy anyways, I hope I didn't make the characters to OOC. But I think it's okay. **

**Summary: Ryoma had been gay for all his life, With homophobes all around him how will he manage? Will he find love? Or drown in an unrequited love? Parings unknown as for now.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Violence(?), slight language, not original English writer with dyslexia.**

**Rated: T, as for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis in any kind of way, and I do not get one profit from this. Only the profit of a good time writing it.**

**But seriously, if you don't like things like yaoi why even bother clicking this?**

**Enjoy,**

Echizen Ryoma had always been gay, as long as he could remember he had caught himself staring at the bodies of males rather than the body of a female. At first he had rather been disgusted with himself, it wasn't normal. Another man loving another man? Nonsense.

But just like a lot of other things, Ryoma had learned to suck it up and be to the cocky brat he always was. Now, as a twelve year old boy he didn't even mind anymore. Sure he knew he was rather early to know his sexuality, but he didn't care anyways. He just was a bit less dense than most people.

That right, Echizen Ryoma was not as dense as most people believed him to be. He just acted a bit dense, to avoid some annoying stuff later on. And he liked it this way, he liked it a lot. Sure, he had known of that Ryuzaki girl's crush on him for a long time now. And if he was allowed to say it, he toughed of her as rather annoying.

But if he for once would not be as dense as normal, his dad would get on his neck. His dad, also known as the ex-tennis player ''Samurai Nanjirou'', had been trying to set him up with the girl ever since he came to study in japan. As she had been the granddaughter of his former coach, Ryuzaki-sensei. And according to his dad, and most of the guys in his class ''Sakuno-chan is really cute!''.

Ryoma had to laugh at this, even if he hadn't been gay, he wouldn't have picked her to be tagged as ''cute''. She was an okay person, he guessed. But that goddamn shyness got to his nerves. Also, she seemed to act like she owned him! And that's even more far off from the truth. Because no one, no one, **Owns Echizen Ryoma.**

There could be only one person that could own him though. But that person is far from gay, really far from gay. It was his stoic captain Kunimitsu Tezuka. The most A-sexual person Ryoma had ever met. And even if his captain wasn't that a-sexual, the only person who he possible could show any interest towards was no one less than the sadistic Fuji syuusuke. Why did he had to fall in love with such a person? He knew his love would always remain a fruitless one sided love, but he was okay with that. As long as he could gaze up to his captain from far far away.

'Ryoma-kun, wake up, you're almost late for school.' His cousin nanako screamed up from the stairs.

Ryoma groaned loudly as he rubbed his eyes. Why did school had to start this damn early? He still wanted to sleep. Badly. And besides, sleep is good for youngsters right? Science proved that shit right? School loves to scientific things. So why not listen to this one damn thing?

Ryoma groaned again as he saw the time on his alarm clock. He really had to hurry if he didn't want to miss his ride with momo-senpai. And if he would miss his ride he would be late for tennis practice, and Tezuka-senpai would order him to run laps. Although he didn't mind being ordered around by that sexy ass voice.

Ryoma quickly ran to the bathroom of their house, and brushed his teeth as quick as possible. He really couldn't be late. He just realized it wouldn't just be laps. Because today it also might mean he could be kicked out of the team, if he was tardy this month once more again. And Ryoma cherished his regular spot at the team. It didn't only mean he could see sweated male body's. No, Ryoma actually loved tennis. And no sleep could make up for tennis.

When he was done brushing his teeth, putting his uniform on and cleaning himself up he went downstairs, and was greeted by his mother hurrying to work, His dad reading some bad porn magazines. And his cousin nanako baking eggs on the stew.

'American breakfast again?' He asked groaning a bit, when would they get a good old Japanese breakfast? He loved those best.

'I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, next time better, ne?' She said smiling at him with her trademark kind smile, he liked that smile a lot.

'Hn, no helping to it.' Ryoma casually sat down on his chair, and started on his breakfast while Nanako placed an egg on Ryoma's plate.

'Nanako-chan, you should not be so soft on that brat.' His dad said from behind his porn magazines.

'It's okay ouji-san, it's my opinion that every kid should be with care and love.' She smiled at his dad while Ryoma just continued eating his breakfast.

His dad muttered something un understandable from behind his porn magazine and his mother had now already left the house which left the house in a big silence. As Nanako could feel the that both gentleman were in quite the bad mood in the mornings.

After a while as Ryoma had just finished his breakfast and wanted to bring his plate up to the sink so that Nanako could wash it, he could hear his best friend Momo-senpai calling for him from outside the house.

Nanako gave him a quick nod declaring for him it was okay to just leave the dishes and go to school, before he would be too late. Ryoma grabbed his tennis bag , quickly put on his shoes and ran out of the house, to be welcomed by the sight of his best friend waving at him.

He closed the gate of his house and looked at the grey sky, it was really getting darker these days wasn't it? He guessed it was only natural in autumn. Things would go darker and darker, and to be lighted up in December, as December was the period of holidays, and all that other shit.

He quickly ran up to Momo-senpai's bike and Momo-senpai nodded, declaring it was okay for him to hop on his bike. So carefully Ryoma did. 'I think you should get a hold on me Echizen, it is slippery today.' Momo-senpai said.

'Hn' Ryoma grabbed momo-senpai's sides and rested his head on his back. He could feel Momo-senpai's delicious abs. Which had been really well trained and really good taken care off.

What? Altough he liked Tezuka-senpai didn't mean he couldn't perv on other guys right? It's just a one dides crush anyways. It's not like he's doing anything wrong right? And with that Ryoma kept perving over Momo-senpai's abs and Momo-senpai not suspecting anything for the whole ride..

But there was going to happen quite an unsuspected thing for the whole team, that morning..

**A\N: Ahah, I hope you enjoyed! It was really fun to write this though, a nice pace from all that school work. (I swear to god I hate studying dutch grammar.) As well as buying a suitable gift for my classmate for the dutch holiday 'sinterklaas.' **

**This fanfiction is dedicated to one of my best friends Stefan who recently came out of the closet and got himself a boyfriend. They even gave me some fanservice. (Stefan offered, and by fanservice I mean kissing, hugging etc.) **

**Enough rambling, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review. Because from reviews I can learn or get a good feeling, I always get really happy when I get a review. Flamers not accepted though, that can be really hurtful at times:). **

**Have a nice Sinterklaas!**


	2. What

_**Ohmy, I thank you for checking out the second chapter. Did you like the first one? I hope so. Well then, I want to thank everyone for following and favouring the story. And **__**LycanPredilection**__**, thank you for the kind review. I really appreciate it. **_

**Summary: Ryoma had been gay for all****his life, With homophobes all around him how will he manage? Will he find love? Or drown in an unrequited love? Parings unknown as for now.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Violence(?), slight language, not original English writer with****dylexia.**

**Rated: T, as for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis in any kind of way, and I do not****get any****profit from this. Only the profit of a good time writing it.**

**But seriously, if you don't like things like yaoi why even bother clicking this?**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review ;). **

The boy and his senpai walked into the surprisingly small tennis changing room, even though the tennis club was most likely the biggest club in the whole school, they were given quite a small room to change in, as they had really big courts to play on, and following one of the philosophy's of their  
principal. 'You cannot get everything you desire for' they were given a small changing cabin and a large court to train on.

As they were getting into the changing room, they saw almost every member of the tennis leave with an irritated look on their faces murmuring something about 'Why do we have to go? We were just getting changed.' Not even paying attention to the boy nor his bigmouthed Senpai.

The boy thought that maybe they also needed to go, as the rest of the team also seemed to leave. He looked at his senpai, trying his eyes not to avert to his senpai's delicious abs. His Senpai seemed to share his thoughts as they nodded to each other, and turned around. Trying to leave the changing room.

But as they wanted to start walked towards the exit they were stopped by the hand of someone on their shoulders. The boy quickly turned around to discover the person who dared to place his hand on the boy's small shoulder. It was no one less than his unrequited crush Tezuka Kunimitsu, better known as their stoic captain.

The boy melted at the mere touch of his captain, the hand felt so warm on his small shoulder. He could feel the softness of the hand threw the kind of thick fabrique of his school uniform. He even felt his knees growing much and much weaker. The boy secretly wished for the mere touch to last forever.

But as nothing can last forever, so did the small touch his captain gave him as both of the regulars were now turned around. The boy's captain started speaking in his deep voice which made the boy melt even more. But just like a lot of his emotions, he could just hide it beneath the cap of his hat.

'Ah, good thing you were on time Momoshiro, Echizen. But you guys have to stay here.' His captain said, in his beautiful deep voice. Which almost gave the boy an eargasm.

'Eeh..? Something wrong captain?' the boys senpai replied to their captain, hoping not to be in any kind of trouble.

The boy was also worried, as if he had been late, he might be kicked off the team, and that was the last thing he wanted. But he also knew he couldn't have been too late as the boy just saw on the big clock in front of the school, that they had at least ten minutes until training could even start.

'No, the coach just wants to make an announcement of any kind, and asked all me to assemble all of the regulars here.' The captain said, pointing at one of the benches, indicating the boys should sit down.

The boy gave a quick nod at his captain and walked towards one of the benches, now noticing the rest of the regulars. He sat down next to his senpai Kikumaru Eiji, who reminded him strangely as a happy cat. They may call the boy a cat at times, but he nearly wasn't as cat as his senpai.

His Senpai greeted him happily like he always would. 'Ya hoi! Oichibi' his senpai said wanting to hug the boy, but he couldn't as they were sitting. The boy genuinely wished his senpai would stop calling him Ochibi, as he wasn't even that small. He was just a first year, so it was natural for him to be small.

His loud-mouthed senpai also decided to sit on the same bench as their catlike senpai, and they were currently shushed by their captain, indicating that they should be silent and wait for their coach to show up.

This was the first time for something like this to happen for the team, and being shushed was completely rare. It could only mean something big was about to be announced, and they could only imagine what it could be.

Would they have an upcoming big match? Or maybe another tournament of some kind? They didn't know, and they honestly had no idea what the announcement could be about. Even their stoic captain didn't seem to know what was going to be announced. But then again, you couldn't exactly tell what the man was thinking about.

It seemed like an eternity until their coach arrived into the locker room. She was greeted kindly by everyone and she started saying what she wanted to say.

'Okay everyone, we have a little problem here in this team.' She said looking carefully to every member present in the room.

'There seems to be actions of homosexuality present here in the team.' She continued carefully eying every action around her.

The boy lowered his sight, and left most of his face covered in the darkness of the cap of his hat. But next to him he could feel some sort of anxiety. It was probably coming from his catlike senpai, and only noticeable if you were sitting as close to him as the boy.

'I'm not saying it's anyone from the regulars, but my granddaughter Sakuno caught to male figures making out in this particular club room.' His coach continued, her eyes gleaming dangerous. The boy his cat-like senpai paling. He didn't know why he knew that. Maybe it was for the fact the boy was also feeling quite uncomfortable. So what if two males made out the club room? The boy just wished he was there to witness it happen.

The boy's mood was raised as he realized what had just been said. He wasn't the only gay guy in school! There were more like him! If he just could find out who, then maybe he could talk with them. He wouldn't feel so lonely anymore!

'And well, of course what my personal opinion is about homophiles, doesn't matter in this situation. All But it's just important for the team to have a healthy environment to play in. And with this kind of activities happening right in front of us, that cannot be achieved.' She said, hatred spouting from every word she said.

The boy lowered his head even further, trying to understand what just had been said. It was unhealthy to be gay? Did she really just say that? In what kind of society are we living? The boy was truly shocked. Just like the cat-like senpai next to him, was his cat-like senpai aslo gay? It seemed possible..

'Anyhow, If we find out who were engaged in these.. Activities. They will be kicked out of the team, that is the best for the whole team. If you have any idea who these individuals are, just report them to me. The same will be said to the rest of the team at practice so don't you worry about them getting not to know. That is all, You're all dismissed.' And with that, the old female coach left the changing room, probably preparing to tell the same thing to the rest of the team soon.

The boy couldn't believe it. Why would it matter if someone likes guys? How would that be unhealthy towards the rest of the team? The boy had thought to high of their coach. He never would have thought of her as a homophobe.

But his chain of thoughts were dismissed as he could feel his cat-like senpai truly tremble. He was sure now, either his cate-like senpai was also gay, or he was one part of the gay couple. He was going for the latter.

But before the boy could even help his cat-like senpai relax, he was interrupted by the voice of his loud-mouthed senpai. 'Disgusting.. How can such a dirty thing happen in front of me?' Every word his loud-mouthed senpai said were full of disgust. It hurt the boy a lot. So even his senpai was a homophobe?

He heard a voice of agreement coming from another one of his senpai's. It was no less than the nice Kawamura-senpai. 'I.. Think it scars the sacred marriage! They ruin a thing that was made for a man and a woman. Not for something of the same kind!' He shyly said, and it truly disgusted the boy. He could feel himself pale, how could he have been so wrong in them?

He saw Oishi and kaidou-senpai nod in agreement. But before anyone could even say another thing, they were cut off by their stoic captain. 'Didn't you hear the coach? You are dismissed for this training, go.' He said calmly his face not revealing any emotion.

**A\N: And that was that, end of the second chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with it. And I hope you enjoyed. **

**Also, as for my gay friend. They broke up, it was quite sad, as the asshole broke up with a whatsapp message. Just before the poor dude had a really hard test. I cheered him up by showing him some gay movies, but I don't think the guy is really over it, as he cherished his boyfriend a lot.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Bye-bi! **

**Ann. **


End file.
